Spyro: The Dark Dragon King
by CuddlesandKillers
Summary: After the battle with the Sorceress, Fayra spends her time trying to find another way home. Only to find that she having the same nightmare for the last few weeks, Fayra decides that it's time to look into her ancestors past and see if she can uncover the truth, but finding out the truth may be more dangerous then she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time,_

 _Many years ago a young child by the name of Fayra, stumbled upon a portal that lead her to a world of fantasy. A world only found within the pages of the storys her mother would read to her at night._

 _There she befriends a small dragon by the name of Spyro. He showed her this magical world, and in turn, she showed his the simple pleasures of life._

 _But as time went on the girl discovered that she had powers beyond anything she could have ever dreamed of._

 _Frightened by her new found abilities and homesick, she ran away from world and returned to her own._

 _As the years passed and she got older, Fayra began to believe is was all just a childish dream._

 _Until one day she came across the portal again, and curiosity drew her in._

 _By accident she was pulled into the portal by a friendly Gnorc, by the name of Gnic._

 _Once word had gotten out about her return, Gnastys minoins tried to capture her._

 _While they failed, they ended up destroying her only way home._

 _That's when Fayra found out that the villains of this world, Gnasty, Ripto, and the Sorceress, wanted her to join them, she refused._

 _The fight ended up disfiguring the Soresses, leaving her irrationally angry._

 _Now in her rage shes hired the help a new villain named Red, who's offered a new way to get the girls magic._

 _Now she vows revenge on Spyro and Fayra._

 _She'll find some way to use the girls magic. Even if she has to take if by force._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

The air was cold and harsh. It felt heavy; like a ton of bricks had been place on my shoulders and I had been ordered to walk.

I don't even know where I was.

It was damp and freezing. The ground beneath my feet was grossly squishy. Made up of wet sand the squished between my toes and cemented to the bottom of my bare feet.

I was in a cave right? I must be. It was so dark and unwelcoming. I could see the roughly carved stone walls creeping in on me. The orange glow from the candle in my hand was the only companion I had.

I walked, and walked, and walked for what seemed like hours on end. The wax from the candle melted down my hand and arms, leaving a constant burning pain.

But I ignored it, and kept walking.

Just beyond the light of the candle was another light. I little blue orb that stood out from the darkness.

"Hello?" My voice echoed throughout the cave. No response.

I'd take a step forward, and so would the light. I'd try slowly walking towards it, and the light would slowly walk away from me. I'd start to run, and so would the light.

"Wait! Wait please I need your help!" I yelled after the light. Only for it to disappear within the darkness.

Disappointed, and distort, I sank to my knees. The gross wet sand sucked me into its grasp but I didn't care.

While tears streamed down my face I heard a voice from behind me speak. A low, menacingly deep voice spoke, " You'll never go home."

I sat up right in my bed. Panting with my hand over my heart. I could feel it pounding against my rib cage. Almost as if it was trying to escape.

I sat there staring at the wall for.. Lord only knows how long. I was still trying to understand what the dream ment.

I've had that same nightmare for the last three weeks now. Ever since we defeated the Sorceress.

At first I thought it was just from stress, but after week one I knew something was off.

I have yet to tell Spyro or the others. I wanted to see if I could understand what the dream menat, but I have yet to find out.

Maybe I should tell them? They could help.

What is it's something important?

"Fayra!" I hear Nestor calling from somewhere in the castle. " Breakfast is ready, if your interested!"

"I-I'll be down in a moment!" I called back.

I'll worry about it another time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

The long a winding hallways of Nestor's castle became more, and more warm as the days passed. It felt more and more like home. 

Which left a bittersweet feeling in me. While I was beginning to grow more comfortable with my surroundings, and the people of both the Dragon Realms, and Avalar I still had to get home. I've been gone for nearly a month now, and my family must be worried sick!

Surely there's another way home! Those books couldn't have been my only chance, right?

The most I can do is keep trying.

I entered the dining room, or perhaps I should say my dining room. When I arrived it became very apparent most the furniture and buildings were built to fit dragons. So to make me feel a little more at home Netor hade to build new furniture just so I could be comfortable. The dining room was just a smaller room that branches off of the official castel dining room. I still needed to find a way to show Nestor I was grateful for his work.

Originally the room was more of a storage area, but with new furniture and a bit of dusting it looked very nice!

I yawn and rub my eyes as I push the wooden door to the room open. Only stopping in the doorway when I realized we had guest.

"Good morning Fayra!" Elora said with a gentle smile. Elora, Hunter, and Bianca all sat around the wooden table. 

Binaca perked up, "Well it's about time you got outta bed lazy bones!" She laughed. I smiled and blushed a little as I played with one of my pigtail braids.

I'll admit I feel a little underdress, While everyone was dressed and cleaned and ready to take on the day I was still in my pale pink nightgown that I made myself, and my hair was tied up into two braids that fell to my hips.

"It's my day off. I can sleep as long as I wish." I replied jokingly as I sat down at the table. Sitting across from Spyro and Sparks, and next to Elora and Hunter.

"She says, acting like you ever get a day off from the hatchlings…" Spyro said slyly as he took another bite of his meal.

Though I hate to admit it, he is right. After the incident at the Sorceress castle I decided I'd try to be a little helpful around the castle. Aside form forging and blacksmithing, I on occasion would help with the hatchlings in the nursery. I did enjoy the job, but that didn't mean it wasn't a time heavy task.

I merely rolled my eyes at the dragon before looking out at the food displayed before me. All sorts of odd neon colored fruit lay in different bowls, each going by names I was familiar with such as bananas and apples and grapes, but they looked nothing like they did at home.

Mix that with a grilled lamb bacon, and scrambled eggs and you got yourself a wonderful meal fit for a king. I could feel my mouth watering as I gathered what I wanted. Taking a bite into the wonderfully, almost candy sweet fruit.

"So how did you all sleep last night?" I asked. Everyone seemed to merely reply with a "alright," or "good," or even a shrug.

Except for Hunter, who smiled this huge smile, and everyone already knew where this was going. "Dude I had the craziest dream last night!"

"Aaaaand here we go again.." Bianca said tiredly under her breath.

"Ok, so last night, I had a dream where I was in the desert collecting monkeys, but they were blue monkeys. So anyways I'm collecting them, when suddenly these three monkeys riding on the back of a camel just came and stole my birthday cake!.. Oh I was also holding a birthday cake!" He said with a rather large grin.

"And I'm chasing after them to get the cake back, and then I fall down, and when I get back up I notice I forgot to put pants on this morning! But then I remember that I didn't remember getting up this morning, and then I woke up."

"That.. Was a very nice story Hunter." Elora said.

"You know I had a weird dream last night too." Spyro cut in.

"Really? What was it about?" Bianca asked.

"It.. Was weird. I was in this really dark cave." I looked up at him. Cave?

"And I just kept walking deeper and deeper into it, and I was following this weird light that just kept staying ahead of me." Did he… Did he really?

"And then the light just disappeared and…"

"I voice spoke to you from the darkness?" I asked. Everyone at the table suddenly turned their attention towards me, and Spyro seemed to go a bit pale.

"How'd you know?" He asked. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

" I-I uhm.." I wanted to tell him but my voice caught in my throat. I felt panicked. mY heart began to race like I was confessing I broke a law to a guard. "Just curious." I finally say. " My brother always believed that dreams meant something, but I uhh, I always thought it was stupid."

Everyone seemed to stare at me for a overly long minute, before finally turning back to themselves and talking. I kind of just melted into my seat. Only focusing on finishing my meal.

(Helloooooo my friends! Yes I am back, and alive. Shocker I know. Life has been a bit crazy, but I'd like to let you know that I'm back! I don't know how often I can upload but I can tell you that I will also be going back to my first story to fix a few grammar and spelling issues, as well as add a few more chapter or make some chapter longer! Also I plan on making this into a comic series soon so keep an eye out for that!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

"Higher!" Bianca shouted.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back as I out all my strength into keeping the huge boulder in the air. Despite not actually holding the rock I could still feel its weight on my bones. In fact at some point I feared it'd crush me. Finally I heard Bianca yell,

"Alright! Let it go!" With that I shove my arms into the air, sending the boulder flying across the grassy field. I let out an exhausted breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. "Good job!" Bianca smiled. I laugh tiredly as I walked over to another hip high boulder in the field. I grab my shirt and vest that had been laying atop it and put my shirt back on.

"Thanks." I replied tiredly. "I should be thanking you tough, I-I am grateful for what you've taught me."

Bianca gives me this almost sad smile before looking at the ground with a deep sigh. "You really shouldn't be thanking me." She replied. "What good is a teacher if she can't do what she teaches?"

I knew Bianca had trouble with controlling the magic she learned from the sorceress. I had asked her a while after the encounter I had with the beast myself.

 _It was a quiet afternoon. Fayra walked out of the dragon nursery tending to the bleeding bite mark on her arm. As she kept her focus on the wound she didn't see the person before her. Neither did Bianca._

" _Ow!" The both exclaimed as the crashed into each other, before laughing at their clumsy behavior._

" _I'm sorry!" Fayra laughed. "I hadn't meant to do that, are you alright?"_

 _Bianca laughed back. "I'm fine really I was being just as careless ah- what happened to your arm?" She asked bring the topic to a close._

 _Fayra looked down at the injury and just gave an amused shrug. " Oh you know baby dragons. They're curios and will chew on anything in sight. Flame meant no harm he just wanted to play."_

 _Bianca took Fayra's arm and led her down the hallway, "Well we should still tend to the wound! What if it gets infected?" Finally they stopped at what Hunter liked to call, the 'Doctor's office' which was little more that a small room beside the garden full of medicine and bandaids and other odds and ends to heal the little dragons that got hurt… Or HUnter if he scraped his knee again._

" _I'm fine. Besides I was going to clean it anyways." Fayra offered gently. Bianca searched the cupboards until she found what she was looking for. A bottle filled with a bright red liquid. Unfortunately the shelf it sat upon was just a little too tall for Bianca. Even on the tips of her toes she could reach it._

 _Fayra saw the women's struggles and decided to help. Using her magic she pulled the bottle out just enough that it fell into Bianca's hands. Bianca turned and smiled at the human. "You magic has improved!" She said._

" _Of course! It's all that training you make me do." Fayra replied back with a chuckle. Bianca walked over and started tending to Fayra's bite._

 _After a long pause, Fayra spoke up. "Bianca, may I ask you something?"_

" _Yeah sure!" Bianca replied, turning back to the cupboards to find bandages._

" _Well ah… The Soresseress. When I was in her castle, she mentioned you." Bianca froze. " She said you were her apprentice?"_

 _Bianca stayed quite. She silently pulled out the bandaids from the cupboards and walked back over to Fayra. Dressing her wounds without saying a word._

" _Bianca?" More silents. " Bianca.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. Let's forget about it okay?"_

" _No, no it's alright." Bianca spoke in a hushed voice. " I just would rather not think about it."_

" _I don't think of you any differently." Fayra replied." We all make mistakes. That was the past."_

" _It isn't just that." Bianca sighs. Looking out the window at the grauden. " The entire time I worked under her… My magic was never good enough. Even now it's still weak. I can't do anything right."_

 _Fayra frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bianca, that isn't true. I know it isn't. I may not be very use to the world yet, but your magic is some of the most powerful I've ever seen."_

 _Bianca smiled back. Blinking tears out of her eyes she muttered a small, " Thank you."_

" You are a wonderful teacher." I replied as I buttoned up my vest. " Stop letting the Sorceress's words tell you otherwise. Besides, how would I have gotten this far if you weren't good at magic?"

Bianca gave a weak laugh and shrugged. " You're right, you're right. Anyways let's get out of here." She looks up, " I thinks it's going to rain."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

From deep within the castle corridors loud arguing could be heard.

" I will never take orders from the likes of you! You ugly brain dead simpleton!" Ripto yelled as he pointed his staff threateningly at Gnasty. Gnasty merely laughed.

" Really now? Cause da' Sorceress 'er self says you have ta'!" The Gnorc let out a bellowing laugh the echoed throughout the castle. His laughter only made the small Sorcerer angrier.

" Give me a good reason not to turn you to ashes right here!?" Ripto yelled. This only made Gnasty laugh harder.

" 'Cause den da' Soresseress won't work with you no mo'" Gnasty said with the most ugly smirk on his face.

"I don't care if the ugly witch turns her back on my either! I might as well turn her to ash too!"

"I wouldn't say that so loudly if I were you." Spoke Red as he entered the room. His yellow eyes scanned the two creatures before him. Gnasty looked unfazed, maybe even bored, but Ripto. Oh he knew he was in trouble. Red was known for passing rumors around the castle, and he didn't want this one coming back to bite him.

Ripto growled at the dragon before him. " Why you little sneak! Don't you know it's rude to listen in on people?"

" And, my dear companion, don't you know it's rude to conspire and threaten allies?" Red said with a sickening smile that made Ripto' s stomach drop. " But let us not worry about that now. The Sorceress wishes to see us all within her throne room." As Gnasty and Ripto walk past Red, Red says under his breath, "Let hope she doesn't wish to do the same to you."

From within the Sorceress throne room. The beast herself stood staring outside her window. Watching at the sun slowly set on another uneventful day. "Another day where we are not closer to our goal!" The Sorceress screamed. Making the other three men plus her two poor guards jump.

She turned and looked at them. The absolute look of hatred in her eyes. "Why have we not gotten any farther in our plans?! Why have we not just gone and killed the damned purple dragon and his friends already!?"

"Y-your majesty!" Ripto spoke up. "If I may be so kind as to offer an idea-"

"Silence!" She bellowed. " I have heard enough of your plans! Your 'plans' are what caused me to become this!" She said gesturing to the scars that disfigured her face and body. " I don't want to hear another word from you unless it's something important!"

Ripto swallowed his tongue and backed up back into his place in line. He could hear Gnasty smirking beside him.

" Your Majesty." Red spoke with confined and coolness as he stepped forward. "I don't know if you know this, but the girl is getting stronger."

"The girl? The girl?! Is this what we're going to discuss today?! That stupid useless girl?!" She yelled. " I am tired of hearing about that stupid cowardly creature! In fact why have we not killed her already? I want to squish her like the bug she is!"

Red stood unflinching. Even keeping the stupid grin on his face. "If I may, I understand your hatred for this girl, and soon enough you'll get what you wish, but I don't think we should kill her yet."

" 'nd why not? She's gettin' stronger by da day, wouldn't it be a good idea to get 'er now?" Gnasty asked. Red merely glared at the Gnorc before speaking.

" I have an idea for her. Something that will be much more satisfying than just ending her life."

" Well are you going to tell me your idea, or are you going to dance around the topic to make me more angry?" The Sorceress growled. Red Smiled, showing all of his sharp yellow fangs.

" I most certainly have a plan, but I wish to tell you, alone." He said.

The Sorceress looked at Red, then scanned the two other beats before her up and down. She then growled and said, "Leave my throne room now."

And with that they both left without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

I wondered up and down the castle halls. Once again trying to find a way to entertain myself. Spyro was off on a date with Elora, and Bianca had to leave earlier than expected because, according to Bentley, " _He got himself stuck atop a glacier because his jetpack broke."_ And the little ones were asleep, and I would rather it be that way.

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice behind me. "Fayra!" He said joyfully. I turn and smile at the Gnorc.

"Gnic!" I said. The friendly Gnorc smiled back and walked over. Enveloping me in a bear hug. "Gah! Gnic, Ginc buddy you're killing me."

"Uh, oh! Sorry." He said shyly before putting me down. I laughed.

"No worries. So what's up with you today?"

Gnic gave me this joyfully childish grin before resting it on the sword to his side. " Oh I'm just patrolling the castle grounds. You know. Doing my job."

Yes. Ever since Gnic showed up at the castle to tell the others where Gnastys minions took me, we decided that we could use his, as well as the other peaceful Gnorcs help. So now they all remain scattered across the dragon realm being trained by some of the warrior dragons.

And with a bit of convincing I talked Nestor into letting Gnic live at the castle, as long as he was a guard. " That's good." I chuckled. He then looks down shyly and fidgets with the handle of his sword. " Something wrong?"

" I uh.. I broke my sword." He admits, putting the handle and a bit of the blade out of his sheath handing it over to me. It was a hard hit, whatever broke this. The break was chipped and jagged.

As I exam the break I asked him, "How did this happen?"

He shrugs. "I found it like this." I glared at him. He put his hands up, " Really!"

"Alright. What about the rest of the blade?" He then turns the blades sheath upside down and a few metal shards fall into his hand. " This was all that was left." He said quietly.

"How.. In the world did this happen?" I asked, more so to myself than him.

" Well I uh, did leave it outside by accident. Someone must-ah found it and broke it. Can.. Can you fix it?" I looked up at him. Then down at the blade again.

" I may need to just make you a sword Gnic, there's no saving this." He looks down sadly. "Hey it's okay, this stuff happens. Please be more careful next time alright?" He smiles and nods.

"I'll be back in ah couple of hours then to see how it's coming then?" I nod. "Good. See ya then." And with that he turned and left, making his way to the castle gardens. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as I looked down the broken blade.

There was something strangle ominous about the break.

I pulled on my thick heat resistant gloves as I lit the flame to the kindle. Tossing bits of scrap metal into the pot to be melted down. I watched at the metal slowly began to glow red and turn to liquid before taking the handle of the pot and pouring it into the sword mold. As I stood and waited for the metal to cool, I heard two little voice outside the door.

"What do you think she's doin'?" One asked

"She's making a cool sword! Duh, can't you see that?" The other replied

"Oh! Do you think she'll make one for us?!"

"Not until you two are old enough, so don't even think about asking." I replied, not turning away from the mold.

"Aww man!" Ember sighed sadly as Flame ran up and started clawing at my leg.

" C'mon miss Fay! You weapons are sooo cool!" The little red dragon said with these big puppy dog eyes. I laughed and pat the small dragons head.

" Thank you Flame, but flattery will get you nowhere." I turned back to the weapon. It was cool enough to take from the mold now. As I picked up my metal tongs I said, " I need to get back to work, why don't you two go back to the nursery. Bubba's probably worried about where you two went."

" But Faaayyyyy! We wanna watch you make swords!" Ember whined.

" I said no. I'm sorry sweetie but it's too dangerous for baby dragons to be here." I replied as I set the still hot sword onto the table beside me.

I stupidly was focusing on the twin fledglings, and ended up touching the blade. I pulled my hand away quickly before too much damage could be done. "Ow.. You see!" I said, cooling my hand in a tub of water. " I've worked with metal for years and I still make mistakes. Maybe another time okay?"

" You got magic, don't you miss Fay?" Flame asked.

"... Yes?" I said, confused as to why this mattered right now.

"Well don't you use your magic to work with metal instead of those big gloves?" I gave him a confused look.

"I.. I don't believe that's how it works love. My magic is like a forcefield, or levitation. I'm not sure how I could replace my gloves with it."

"What if you make a forcefield around your hands?" Ember offered. I glanced down at my hands for a second, then back at them.

Before I could speak I heard Bubba's voice thunder through the halls, "Ember! Flame?!"

I smiled and looked down at the twins. " I think you're needed back at the nursery." The two glanced at each other before rushing out of the room.

Flame waved at me and shouted "Bye miss Fay!" then disappeared down the hall.

I chuckled warmly as I went to put the glove back on. Then I stopped and looked down at my hand. It seemed ridiculous, a force field around my hand… But maybe...?

I hummed as wiggled my fingers around, trying to decide how best to achieve this. _Think of it, like a rock, around your arm with your magic. Mold it to it._

I snapped my fingers, and like that, a shield of magic formed around my hand, but then it flickered and disappears. I watched my hand. _Needs polishing, but I'm up to something._ I then turned back to the sword to get back to work.

"Damn it! Now it's cold!. I don't want to start over!"

(Yes I did make Bubba the babysitter of the baby dragons. Bubba would make a good pop and I will fight you if you disagree.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Ripto stood staring impatiently outside the large wooden doors. How dare they conspire without him! He was the one who got them this far! He was the one who offered that they all team up. He was the one who told them about the girl! This was all because of him!

"What are you hopin' the door will burst into flames if you stare at it long enough?" One of the Rhinoc guards asked smugly. Ripto merely shot him a glare, and the Rhinoc guard curled into himself and slinked back into position.

"He's gotta point ya know." Gnasty said as he looked at one of the many painting hanging on the wall. "Whatta you think dis one means?"

Ripto turned back at the Gnorc and rolled his eyes. "That's another portrait of the Sorceress. They are all portraits of the Sorceress- How are you not worried about this!?" He exclaimed.

"'Bout what?" Gnasty asked.

"This!" The small Riptoc said pointing to the door. "They could very well be conspiring against us as we speak! Does this not concern you?"

Gnasty shrugged. "Anit much we can say to da Sorceress, she's da one with most of the power. Besides. I don't think she'd get rid of us yet." He chuckled. "Or at least me."

Just as Ripto was to turn back to the door, the doors slowly creaked open and the Sorceress walked out, looking much more calm than before. Followed by Red. The Sorceress glared at the two fools before her. "Gentlemen." She spoke in a cold tone. "We've come up with a plan."

"Well what is it?" Ripto asked impatiently.

"That's classified." Red spoke. Giving Ripto a shit eating smile.

"What!?" Ripto exclaimed. His blood boiled with anger. "How dare you! We are not your minions, we are your comrades and we have a right to know!" He immediately regretted once he saw the hatred in the Sorceress eyes.

"And may I remind, Ripto. That it was your idea that have backfired on us? That your idea is the reason that I look like this? Thats it is my army you are using and that I have your scepter locked away. I could throw you out of my castle at any moment and you would be left powerless all over again." She said with a demented grin on her face. All the words died on Ripto's tongue as he merely nodded. Slinking back into line, where he belonged.

"Now then." The Sorceress spoke. "Gnasty, seeing as you are the most capable one here, I need you to go get that girl for me."

"What?!" Both Ripto and Gnasty exclaimed. The Sorceress held her paw up. "I don't need questions, I just want that girl here. I don't care what you do to her. Crush her, beat her to in an inch of her life! Just make sure she's breathing when you bring her back."

Gnasty nods as he puts his helmet atop his head and picked up his hammer. As he turned to leave the room the Sorceress spoke again, "And, if it is possible, try murdering that purple pest, or at least injuring him, so he's less of a problem."

 _ **Fun fact! I wrote this last night, but when I went to upload it my computer shut down and I lost the entire chapter. I'm still bitter about it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

The sun shone brightly through the slowly darkening clouds. "Man, I wish it didn't have to rain." Spyro said with a sigh as he watched the clouds hang sadly overhead. Elora hums in agreement.

"It's disappointing. I wish our picnic could have lasted longer." She said sadly. Spyro offered a gentle smile.

"Well we can go on a another one soon. Right?" He said. Elora laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

" Of course. I can't wait." The two kept on the dirt trail that slowly turned to stone, until they came to the entrance of the castle. Gnic stood in front of the doors, and smiled and waved as the two approached.

"Good afternoon!" Gnic said with a bow. "How was your date?" Spyro reddened as he blew steam out of his nose.

"It wasn't a date." He said quietly. Elora just rolled her eyes as she pat the dragon on his head. She then turned back to the Gnorc.

"It was wonderful. Sadly it had to be cut short." Elora's eyes followed to where Gnic hand was placed on his side. "Hey, where's your sword?" She asked.

Gnic's eyes widened before he looked away with guilt. " It's uhm.."

"Right here." Fayra said walking around the corner. The brand new shiney sword sat on her shoulder. She kneels down on one knee and bows her head. Lifting the sword above her head. "Your new sword." She smiled.

Gnic's eyes sparkled as he took the sword. Staring at it. " Whoa! I can see my reflection in it!" He said.

" I glad you like it." Fayra laughed. She then turns to Elora and Spyro. "Welcome back you two! How was your day?"

"It was wonderful!" Elora said. The two women and the Gnorc started to chatter among themselves while Spyro sat there. Lost in thought.

After the event that transpired in the Sorceress castle they promised to keep it on the down low. Just to say that the Sorceress still had the books.

Spyro knew that Fayra didn't mean her betrayal. It was a trick. A way to get on the Sorceress good side, but Spyro couldn't shake this feeling in his gut. This stone that weighed him down. Something wasn't right and he worried that it all had to do with Fayra.

"Spyro?" Elora's voice snapped him out of his thought.

"Y-yeah?" He said, shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine, I guess I'm just tired." He mumbled rubbing his eye with one paw and yawning.

" Hm. Well how about I make you some tea after dinner so you'll sleep better tonight." Fayra offered. Spyro smiled.

"That'd be nice." He said softly. Fayra smiled back and turned to Elora.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked. Elora shook her head.

"I'd love to really, but I need to get home." She started walking up the path, waving at the trio behind her. "I'll see you all tomorrow! Sleep well alright!"

"Bye Elora!" Fayra and Gnic called out. Spyro merely gave a dreamy wave. He then followed them inside the castle. He watched as Fayra hummed happily to herself.

 _There is no way this girl could be a villain._

 _Right?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

I sat up quickly from my bed. Panting and covered in sweat, yet I was extremely cold. I felt like I was suffocating. I quickly got out of bed and opened my window. A rush of cool air hit my face and sunlight washed into the room. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. _Thats stupid nightmare! What does it mean?!_ I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down onto the floor. I had enough of this. These sleepless nights were driving me insane.

Suddenly the smell of freshly cooked food filled the air. I stood up slowly. _Breakfast must almost be ready._ I smiled. At least that would help take this problem off my mind.

The scent of freshly cooked eggs and sweet baked treats. I push the large doors to the official dining hall open. "Fayra!" Nestors gentle voice spoke. He came into the room from the holding a large plate of pancakes. " I was just about to wake you, but I guess we don't need to now." He said with a smile.

"Fayra! Come sit beside me! Nestors not a whole meal fit for a king laid out!" Spyro said with a huge smile. He sat atop a chair that was just a little too big for him. Like a child trying to sit at the grown up table.

I walk over to the chair beside him and he helps me up. While the dinning set was just a little too big for Spyro, it greatly outsized me. I practically had to stand in the chair just to look at the table.

And, oh. Spyro was not wrong. The meal that lay before us was huge. It nearly covered the table completely. Muffins and pancakes and fruit and eggs and bacon! It was amazing! Spyro and I both looked at Nestor with hopeful eyes as he sat down at the table across from us. He chuckles and give a small nod before we begin to dig in. As I'm stacking whatever I can on the "normal" plate Nestor was nice enough to give me. Spyro had already gathered everything he wanted and dived head first into his serving.

"So." Spyro said between bites. "What's the deal? You hardly ever cook."

Nestor gave a soft smile, not looking up from his plate. "I thought I'd do something special for you two for once. After all your kind enough to continue to live with this old fart." He laughed, almost sadly.

"We love being here." I spoke up, picking up my fork and testing the scrambled egg. It's so fluffy! "And we like being here with you."

"I like being here with you more." Spyro said jokingly. I flicked a grape at him, which he retorts by turning whatever I had on my plate to ash. I frown.

"So that how you wanna play?" I asked, grabbing a hand full of food ash off my plate.

"Alright, alright you two. That's enough." Nestor said, trying to stifle a laugh. I just rolled my eyes. While Spyro gave me a look of _we'll finish this later._

Just as I gather another serving I let out a rather loud yawn. " Oh jeez. Sorry." I said. Spyro yawned back. Followed by Sparks.

"Oh great! Now you got us doing it." He chuckled.

"There seem to be a few sleep deprived trouble makers at my table." Nestor said. "How well did you both sleep last night?"

My eyes widened before I let out a quick, "Fine." Spyro frowned.

"I've been having nightmares for the last couple of days. Its weird, because they were exactly the same." I glanced up at him. _He can't be having the same problem I am, right?_

"Really? That's very odd." He turned his attention back to me. "Fayra. You seem worried my dear. Is there something your not telling us."

I felt my voice get caught in my throat. "I.. I have no reason to hide it. I'm tired of fighting it." I finally admit.

"For the last few weeks, shortly after we fought the Sorceress, I started having these nightmares. They were all the same." I looked at Spyro, "They're almost exactly like yours."

"Why haven't you said something?" Spyro said. Concern in his eyes.

"At first I thought it was stress, but after while I decided it couldn't be, but I never brought it up. I don't know why. I guess I just felt that it wasn't important enough to bug you all with? Or maybe just because I wanted to forget about it every time."

The room fell silent for far too long. It felt like an hour before Spyro spoke again. "You should have told me if something was bugging you. We're friends after all, right?"

I offered a guilty smile. " Your right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nestor said, standing up. " Perhaps it's time to speak to a professional now." He walked over and rested his paws on both Spyro and Fayra's back. " I think you two should go speak to the dreamweavers. They're they most skilled in this area. They may not be able to fix it, but maybe they can gave you some answers."

I nod and look over at Spyro. He nods back. "Alright." He said jumping off his chair. "C'mon Fayra. Let's go see some dreamweavers."

Gnasty crossed the field. Just beyond the last set of trees he could see the castle. Three of his minions stood behind him, "Alright boys! Lets go mess 'em up!"

Two of the Gnorc minions cheered, but the third spoke meekly. "I-is dat a good idea boss? Dats where da king of the dragons lives. N-Nestor I think. He would squish us before we even saw da girl."

"Whatta are you a wimp or somethin'?" Gnasty growled. Suddenly another one of his minions pointed to the sky.

" Boss look!" He exclaimed. Gnasty turned as he saw a purple figure fly up into the air and away from the castle. "That must be Spyro!"

" There somethin' on his back too!" The third minion proclaimed. Holding a pair of binoculars to his face (in the wrong way might I add)

Gnasty snatched the binoculars away from the minion and looked through. Sure enough it was the purple pest, and that stupid girl was on his back. "They're leavin'?!" Gnasty exclaimed.

"Where are they going boss?" Gnasty bashed his minion over the head.

"How should I know dummy?" He huffed. He then watched as the two flew over them, "Let follow them."


End file.
